The invention relates to a film cassette having a supply chamber and a take-up chamber and a web connecting the two chambers, the rear wall of which web is provided with a film presser surface and the front wall of which possesses an exposure window into which a film trap on the camera can be introduced.
In known cassettes of this kind, first fitting surfaces for the lateral orientation of the film strip in the cassette and second fitting surfaces for the orientation of the cassette in the camera are provided. Even in the case of close tolerances, cumulative tolerances produce danger of undesired film shifting in relation to the film trap of the camera, which has a disadvantageous effect especially in the case of miniature cameras.
An object of the invention is to provide a film cassette for the improved and simplified orientation of the film in relation to the film trap on the camera.